Into Dean's Past
by razzberry96
Summary: A Oneshot -When John asks Dean to help him on a hunt, Dean realizes that he would have to leave his two younger siblings alone. This takes you into one of Dean's memories of when he and his siblings were much younger. -A/N has a better explanation. I really hope you guys enjoy it!


**A/: Hey everybody! So this is my very first Supernatural fanfic and I am very excited to finally be able to post it. This is set back to when the Winchesters were young kids. Dean is 17, little Sammy is 13, and Nicole is 8. Who is Nicole you might ask? Well I created her to be their little sister. Yes, yes I know what you all must be thinking. How does she fit in with the whole, 'Sam was 4 months old when their mother died?' Well it took me a while but I finally figured it out. I didn't want her to be a half sibling, seeing as how they already have Adam. (Adam who again?) Na I'm just kidding. I know I'm not the only one who misses him. But if you have any questions as to how I planned out Nicole to be a full blooded Winchester, just go ahead and PM. So let's go back in time on a 'normal day' in the Winchesters lives…Enjoy.**

Dean Winchester hunched underneath his desk as the ground under him shook vigorously. It was another earthquake, the fourth one in the last two months since they've been in Akron, Ohio. His hand covered the back of his neck as his other hand held onto the desks leg, though he was not afraid. He was quite used to it. Books, pens, notebooks, and backpacks all fell to the floor causing some shrieks from the girls in Dean's class. The young Winchester boy made eye contact with Sarah Myles, he smiled at her before giving her a little wink hoping to ease her mind and distract her from the earthquake. But Sarah glared at Dean instead, shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Dean clicked his tongue, "Bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

The earthquake seemed to go on forever, but just as it started, it had ended. The class stayed under their desks for a while, though Dean was the first one to stand up, eager to get out of class to get to his siblings. Ms. Talien stood up from under her desk with a sigh, automatically looking around at her students, "Is everybody okay? Is anyone hurt?" The class murmured as they all stood up one by one, "Okay children everyone outside in an orderly fashion line and meet outside of our building. No wandering off," She instructed as her students wasted no time and hurried out the door. Dean lingered behind for a bit while his teacher held the door open. "Dean is everything all right?"

"Yeah Ms. T. Just wanted to make sure everyone got out first." He said flashing a smile.

"Such a caring boy," sighed happily. With a nod of his head, Dean hauled his backpack over his shoulders and walked out the door. He waited until her back was turned before he disappeared in the sea of students. "Stick together!" Dean could hear his teacher yell.

"Too late," He snickered as he made his way towards the football field where he knew the freshman and sophomores gathered.

Sam Winchester stood apart from his classmates as he crossed his arms. They've only been at the high school for two months and surely they'd be gone as soon as the hunt was over. There was no time to make friends. Especially when you were already filed as a nerd.

"Sammy!"

Sam turned around at the sound of his brother's voice and watched him as he pushed his way past the students. Making sure his teacher wasn't looking; Sam hurried over to meet his brother half way. "Hey,"

"Hey are you alright?" Dean asked giving him a quick look over.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sam answered, "How about you?"

Dean nodded as he looked around trying to see if any teachers had caught him missing, but they were all too worried for their own students as they frantically called out their names. He was the tallest student on the field, and it were only a matter of time before a teacher spotted him. "Yeah. Don't worry about me. Come on, we need to go." Without waiting for a response, Dean grabbed Sam by the wrist and led him passed the students and sneaked past the teachers.

"Sam Winchester!" Sam heard his name being called from his teacher, "Sam Winchester? Is he here? Has anybody seen him? Is he still in the building?"

The boys made it to the school hallways just in time as the aftershock started. Dean hurried over to the boy's restroom and placed Sam under the doorway. "Just hold it out Sammy. It'll be over soon." He promised over the screams and cries of the students. After a few seconds the rumbling had stopped. Dean grabbed Sam by the wrist once more and hurried towards the schools parking lot where his red 1995 Acura Integra was parked in the handicapped zone. He didn't care if he were going to get a ticket. Dean knew an earthquake would hit and he needed a quick getaway.

"This earthquake was stronger than the last times," Sam commented as he looked out the window, "This one actually left a huge crack on the building."

Dean quickly pulled out of the schools parking lot and into the street where he instantly stopped when he were caught in the huge line of stopped cars. "Oh come on!" He should have been aware of the traffic. His eyes scanned the road for an opening, anything just to get out of the jam. It was much easier the other times. Finally he caught a glimpse of a small hill surrounding the streets filled with shrubs and roses. "Hang on Sammy," With a smirk he hauled ass over the hill. Sam couldn't help but wave to the drivers who watched them in disbelief. Dean revved the engine passing the traffic until he was back on the main road and the rows of cars disappeared through the rearview mirror. "Ha! That's how you do it!" Dean tapped the steering wheel. "Don't worry Sammy, one day you'll learn how to drive like your big brother."

Sam scoffed, "You drive like a maniac."

"Ah you're just jealous." Dean chuckled but stopped when he heard his cell phone ring. "Well at least the phones work," He flipped his phone open and placed it by his ear. "Dad…yeah I have Sam…Yes we're okay. We're on our way to pick her up. Yeah..." Sam looked at Dean as there was a moment of silence, Dean taking orders from dad no doubt. Dean looked at Sam a moment before looking back at the road. "Yes sir. We'll see you at the motel." Dean put his phone in the cup holder as he pushed down on the gas pedal, "That thing Dad's hunting is getting stronger and more violent. This is already the fourth time this son of a bitch caused an earthquake and dad thinks we won't survive the next one. He's closing in on it so I'm going to go with him tonight."

"What about me and Nick?" Sam asked.

"You two are staying at the hotel until we come back. You're old enough now to stay by yourself with her."

"But-"

"No buts, Sammy," Dean hushed him. "Dad and I need to hunt this thing tonight. So please Sam, just do it."

Sam nodded as he sat back in his seat, "Alright Dean."

Dean pulled into the elementary school where the boys could see the entire school had been evacuated and was out on the lawn. "Do you see her?" Dean asked as he slammed the car door.

"I think that's her class over there," Sam pointed as they hurried towards the 3rd grade class. Some of the students were huddled together as some cried and others begged for their parents. Young Nicole Winchester stood apart from her class, her backpack hanging over her shoulders as she was on the lookout for her brothers. Her face lit up when she noticed them coming across the lawn. "Sam. Dean." Smiling, she met them half way where Dean knelt down to her eye level.

"Hey Nicky," He smiled, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered as Dean lightly pushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Do you have your stuff?" He asked.

"Yup. Mr. Gold told us to leave our stuff but I told him my things were important and that he could kiss my ass." Nicole giggled.

"That's my girl," Dean chuckled as he stood up taking her hand. "Alright, let's go. Dad's probably at the motel already."

"Dean…" Sam warned in a hushed tone. "A teacher is looking at us."

Dean looked up just in time to make eye contact with the teacher, "Son of a bitch." They hurried back to the car as the teacher two stepped it as well. "Come on….come on." Dean grunted as he turned the key in the ignition only to hear the engine sputter. The teacher tapped on the window giving Dean an evil glare. "Damn car. You've betrayed me. " Biting his lip, Dean rolled down his window and forced a smile. "Is there a problem officer?"

"Yes there is." She answered, "Where are you taking that student? She is not allowed off school ground." The teacher demanded sternly.

"Who? Oh…her? Yeah, she's my sister and I'm taking her home." Dean answered.

"Well I'm afraid you can't take her anywhere without a parent or a legal guardians consent."

"Well my dad asked me to pick her up. So I win," Dean winked.

The teacher looked at Sam and raised her eyebrow, "Isn't he supposed to be in school as well? There was just an earthquake-"

Dean gasped, "An earthquake? You don't say." Dean silently prayed that his car would start as he turned the key. The engine roared loudly startling the teacher away from the window giving Dean the chance to back up and drive off.

"Say goodbye to that school Nick," Dean said looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Good," Nicole said crossing her arms. "I didn't like that school anyways. All the kids there thought I was weird. And a boy took my bracelet…"

Sam turned around to face her, "The one we gave you?"

"Yeah. But I got it back," Nicole giggled, "I punched him in the nose," The young 8-eight-year-old proudly held up her hand revealing her bracelet with the dangling flower. Sam laughed as he high-fived her.

"Alright so here's the deal," Dean said as he cleared his throat to get their attention. "You two are staying alone at the motel tonight. That means no opening the door for anyone, or answering the phone. If dad or I call, we will call once, hang up and then call back. Dad bought some frozen pizzas for you to eat tonight; there should be some cereal on top of the refrigerator. Nicky, I want you in bed no later than 8:30. Understood?"

Nicole huffed, "Why doesn't Sam get a bed time?"

"Because I'm older than you," Sam taunted as he stuck out his tongue at the youngest Winchester.

"And I'm older than the both of you," Dean said as he stepped harder on the gas pedal. "And what I say goes. Sam you're in bed by 10:00, got it?"

Nicole snickered in the back and kicked Sam's seat, "Ha. That's what you get."

"Nicole…" Dean warned as he stared at her for a brief moment in the rearview mirror. "I'll push your bedtime back if 8:30 Is too late for you."

"No…" Nicole recoiled.

Sam wagged his finger at Nicole before Dean had caught him, pulling him by the ear forcing the freshman to sit forward. Dean sighed as he continued to drive towards the motel. In truth he was excited to go hunting with his father…but at the same time, he wasn't too thrilled about leaving Sam and Nicole alone either. He was always the one to stay with them. It was his responsibility to watch over them. Protect them. He didn't want this life for them. Moving state to state, motel to motel. Switching schools without making any friends. What kind of life was that for a kid? He wanted Sam and Nicole to have a childhood…he had to mature at the age of nine since…since the fire. But his brother and sister had a chance.

Moments passed before Dean pulled into the motel's parking lot next to his father's black impala. John Winchester opened the front door as they parked, waiting to greet them with a sturdy face. Nicole opened her car door and immediately ran over to her father with a hug.

"Are you three alright?" John asked as he picked up his daughter and led them inside.

"We're fine dad," Dean answered. "So where is it located?"

John placed Nicole on the couch as Sam grabbed the remote control and began to flip through the channels until he found some cartoons. "It's hiding in the woods a couple of miles outside of town." John answered as the two walked towards the kitchen table where two dessert eagles, bullets both copper and silver, and a map of the entire town were sprawled out. A large red sharpie marker was circled around one area of the woods but Dean's eyes were fixed on his father's old leathery journal that was seeping out from under John's jacket. "Like shape shifters and werewolves, these bastards will go down with one silver bullet to their heart. Now this thing is done for the day. It's weak until morning and our goal is to kill it tonight. Local lore says that the fifth earthquake is the last one before it swallows the entire town." Sam and Nicole's laughter filled the room catching Dean's attention. John snapped his fingers in front of his sons face, "Dean…" He said sternly. "If you're not up for this I can call Bobby."

"No sir… I want to do this. Sorry," Dean said.

"Okay, well pack up and get ready. We are leaving in 10." John ordered before disappearing to the bathroom. Nicole looked behind her at Dean as he loaded bullets into his gun. She scampered across Sam and over towards her older brother, tiptoeing to look over the table. "Here you go, "She smiled as she removed her bracelet and wrapped it around Dean's wrist. "For good luck. Not that you or daddy need it. You got this." Dean smiled as he caressed her cheek and thanked her. Nicole kissed him on the cheek and then ran over back to the couch, squeezing herself in between the arm rest and Sam.

Dean focused back on the map trying to come up with different strategies on how to trap the damn thing. But the necklace that hung around his neck caught his attention. He remembered when Sam gave it to him it for Christmas ….was leaving Sam and Nicole alone really distracting him from a hunt?

John walked out from the restroom calling Sam away from the television. Nicole kneeled on the armrest looking over to see and wondered what her father was going to say to Sam. But John told her to watch T.V instead. Dean on the other hand knew what his father was telling Sam. It was the same thing John had told Dean the first night he was going to stay alone with Sam and Nicole. Then again…they were much, much younger at the time.

"And if Dean and I don't come back by tomorrow night?" John asked.

"Call Pastor Jim." Sam answered with a small nod.

John rubbed the top of Sam's head, "Good. Okay, lock up after we leave." John hauled his bag over his shoulder, kissed Nicole on the top of her head and patted Sam on the back. Dean looked at his younger siblings before he followed his father out of the motel room. Nicole and Sam hurried to the window as the Impala roared to life. They waited there for a moment until they turned a corner, disappearing into the night.

"Okay Nick," Sam said with a sigh, "Pizza or Lucky Charms?"

.~.

It was a lot more difficult to kill the damn beast than John or Dean thought it would be. But it was done by four in the morning, and the head was wrapped up in a white bed sheet in thetrunk. Dean sat in the front seat as he applied pressure to his bleeding arm. " Argh, son of a bitch got me good." Dean groaned.

John looked at Dean quickly as he handed him another rag, " Yeah he did. But you shot it dead. Good job son,"

"Thank you sir."

John pulled into the motel and parked in front of their room where John eyed the room window. It were pitch black, the windows were closed and the curtains hid the contents inside. As John was about to car door, Dean cleared his throat, catching his attention.

"How close are you?" Dean spoke lightly.

John looked at Dean knowing exactly what his son was talking about. He sighed, " I'm…close."

Dean scofffed shaking his head. An action he rarely pulled in front of his father. " Yeah, that's what you said a year ago."

"Dean…I'm still trying to figure out what it was that night that killed-" John caught himself and stopped.

"What killed mom," Dean finished his father's sentence. "Its okay. You can say it. I'm a kid anymore."

"I know you're not son. Look, I promise that when I find this thing, whatever it is, I will kill it." John answered.

"And you swear that as soon as you do this will be all over?" Dean asked. Normally at this point, his father would turn away the question just like all the other nights Dean had brought the topic up. But this night was different. They were actually having a conversation. Something that was rare and precious to Dean Winchester.

John hesitated a moment, "…I'm not sure. I can't promise you anything Dean. At this time, I can't."

The Winchester boy sighed rolling his eyes, "Forget it…Forget I even said anything." Dean opened his door, but John reached over across Dean and slammed the door shut. " Damn it Dean, do you really think I wanted this?" John asked sternly. "Do you honestly belive I wanted this life for you three? That your mother wanted this? I am trying." John sat back taking a small breather before continuing again. "Bobby thinks he found something in Ohio."

"So we are leaving?" Dean asked.

"Yes, tonight. After you get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go burn the things remains." John answered turning the Impala back on.

"I'll go with you."

"No," John said. "I'll be quick Dean. You go on inside and patch up that arm. I'll be back soon."

Dean looked at John but knew that he already pressed his luck with the conversation that it wouldn't be wise to press it any further. "Okay Dad." Dean climbed out of the car and walked over to the room door as his father drove off once again. Dean unlocked the door being careful not to make a sound as he walked in.

Sam was passed out on the couch nearly falling off as his hand was inside a bag of cheetos and his other hand holding onto the remote. Smirking, Dean moved the bag and control away before fixing Sam to lay perfectly on the couch and covered him with a blanket. "What the-" Dean knelt down looking under the couch to find a loaded shotgun. He sighed knowing Sam had put it there in case of an emergency. Though, Dean wasn't surprised. "Goodnight Sammy," Dean whispered and walked into the room where Nicole was fast asleep laying on her stomach, her hand buried deep under her pillow. He sat on the side of her bed and moved a piece of her hair away from her face. How she looked like Mary… Quietly Dean removed the bracelet from his wrist and took Nicole's hand from under her pillow but stopped. It felt as if she were holding on to something. Carefully he picked up Nicole's head and placed her on his chest as he moved her pillow to find one of his large knives. "Damn it.." He cursed under his breath removing the knife and lay her back down. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked into the kitchen looking for a bottle of scotch, tweezers and some dental floss. He took a seat by the window and opened up the curtains. The sun would be out soon.

 **A/N: Ohhhh I hope that wasn't too bad. I have to admit I might be a little rusty. I haven't really written anything In a while and was a little hesitant on posting this. But oh well…it's already up and nobody stopped me. I wanted to add a little father-son time between Dean and John while they were in Baby because well..thats what Sam and Dean *cough, cough* and Nicole do when they have their talks. I also wanted to show a little softer side to John. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this and if you did go ahead and leave a comment down below. I am currently working on another Supernatural story at the moment and this one will take place when they are older. Alright guys! Thanks again for taking the time out of your busy days to read this! Hope to hear from you!**


End file.
